The District Games
by KuroRei-chan
Summary: President Snow has discovered the nations, who live in the new District, 13.5. In order to exterminate these 'dangerous' beings, he manipulates the rules of the Games, forming a new version: the District Games, where 24 children from one district are Reaped. Who will survive? Will the nations recover after their horrible experience?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here... President Snow knew about the nations. He decided to make this year extremely special; no human tributes from the 12 Districts. Only tributes from District 13.5, a district made especially for the nations. The Districts didn't know that these people weren't human; it was a secret that only Snow knew. It was going to be a very unique Game.

Three Days Later

District 13.5

Russia's home

Russia was out in his garden full of sunflowers, admiring how warm the sun was and his cherished sunflowers. He had waited for so long, for so many years, to finally have sunflowers of his own.

Ukraine, Belarus, and their newest sister, Georgia, were inside the whitewashed house, sleeping, as it was early morning. Russia smiled, not a yandere grin, but a truly happy one, at the thought of little Georgia.

Georgia was a bit shorter than Belarus but still tall for her age, 14, and very thin and pale. She had long, straight chocolate brown hair and luminous amber eyes. Georgia practically worshipped Ukraine; she would dress the same way as Ukraine, follow her around, and even punch Belarus when she would scare Ukraine. It was rather amusing to see such a sweet-faced girl to have such an explosive temper.

Russia ducked his nose inside the scarf and inhaled the unique scent. Fresh earth, oranges, a hint of vodka, and the smell of tulips were woven into the scarf's cloth.

Russia sank to his knees in the soil and closed his eyes, about to daydream, but the sound of crunching grass snapped him back into reality. Three Peacekeepers stood in front of Russia. One was holding a white and chrome tablet in his hands while the other two held large black guns. "Ivan Braginski?" The one with the tablet asked.  
"Yes. That is me."  
"You and your sisters need to report to the town square immediately. We will escort you." Russia slowly stood up, feeling suspicious.  
"What do we need to report for, if you can tell me."  
"The Reaping, Mr. Braginski."

Russia's heart had stopped beating at those two dreaded words. The Reaping. _No,_ Ivan thought. _Not my family_. "Da, sir, of course. Let me go gather my sisters." Russia said in a tone that sounded like he was being led to his death.  
"You have five minutes." The Peacekeeper said, but Russia was already inside.

Russia ran up the stairs and down the hall to his sisters' rooms. He burst into Ukraine's first. "Big Sister! Wake up and get dressed quickly; the Peacekeepers are here." Russia shouted frantically. Ukraine sat straight up, her short, platinum blonde hair sticking up around her head. "What do you mean!?" She screeched.

Russia had already torn down the hall into Belarus's room.  
"Wake up! The-" Russia began to yell, but was cut off when Belarus walked out of the room, already dressed.  
"I know, Big Brother. I heard you. I'll go wake up Georgia."

Belarus opened the door to Georgia's room and peered into the dark space to locate Georgia's bed. Belarus walked over, her high-heels clicking on the whitewashed floor. "Georgia," Belarus whispered. "It's time to wake up and get dressed." Belarus started to shake Georgia by the shoulder, but the girl was already awake. "It's okay, Bela. I also heard." Georgia whispered back. She slid out of bed, already fully clothed in a white shirt, overalls, and boots. Her dark hair was even brushed and combed back under her headband. The two girls walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out onto the front yard.

The Braginskis and the Peacekeepers began walking.

China's Home

China and his younger siblings were sitting around a kotatsu table, sipping green tea, listening to the birds chirp. Even Korea was quiet.

China sighed; these were his favorite mornings: calm and quiet. China opened his mouth, about to comment on how nice the day was, but a loud and abrupt knocking interrupted. The Asian siblings startled and stared at the bamboo door. "Excuse me." China said while standing up and brushing fuzz off of his red silk shirt with oversized sleeves.

China walked to and opened the door. Three Peacekeepers stood on the threshold; two holding guns were flanking one with a tablet. "Mr. Wang," The Peacekeeper holding the tablet rumbled. "You and your family shall report to the town square for the Reaping." Yao took a step back, his golden-brown eyes widening.

"No." He whispered. Yao heard someone walk up behind him. "What's going on?" Taiwan asked, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Gather Kiku and Im Yong Soo, Mei. We're heading out." China said in an emotionless voice.  
"Where are we going, Yao?"  
"The Reaping."

Thirty Minutes Later

All of the nations stood in the town square, watching as a woman from the Capitol wearing all pink tottered up the steps to the platform in high heels. The black, vulture-like cameras followed the woman's every move. The pink woman, Effie Trinket, tapped the microphone and began her odd speech.

"Hello, District 13.5! As you already know, you will be the only District with children being Reaped this year. But do not worry! We will do the same to the other 12 Districts! The other rules will remain the same, except for the amount of boys compared to girls, although the total amount of tributes will remain 24. Now, let the Reaping begin."

Effie walked over to the lone glass bowl and drew a slip of paper, which would be someone's likely death sentence. She unfolded the white slip of paper and read aloud in a high, clear voice.

"Alfred Jones." The crowd parted as the blond American made his way up to the stage, where he stood stonily, his blue eyes hard and unyielding. Effie drew another name. "Katyusha Braginski." Ukraine burst into tears as she slowly began to make her ways up the stairs. Ukraine stood by America, still sniffling, as the American gave her a consoling hug.

Effie drew more and more names. "Matthew Williams." Canada stood next to his brother, Kumojiro still in his arms.  
"Natalia Braginski." Belarus was standing on stage, an odd smile on her face.  
"Vash Zwingli." Little Liechtenstein began to cry as Switzerland made his way to the platform.  
"Lili Zwingli." Everyone began to shed silent tears as sweet, angelic, blonde Lili made her way up to her brother's side.  
"Arthur Kirkland."  
"Mei Xiao."  
"Francis Bonnefoy."  
"Elizaveta Hedervary."  
"Yao Wang."  
"Kiku Honda."  
"Herakles Karpusi."  
"Gilbert Beilschmidt."  
"Ludwig Beilschmidt."  
"Lovino Vargas."  
"Fratello! No, don't go, Big Brother!" Cried the younger Italian, Feliciano, as Lovino made his way up the steps. Effie continued to draw names, as if a small, Italian boy wasn't crying loudly.  
"Feliciano Vargas."  
"Roderich Edelstein."  
"Maximo Machado."  
"Matthias Densen."  
"Tino Vainamoinen."  
"Berwald Oxenstierna." Sweden joined his 'wife' on the platform.  
"Freya Braginski." Georgia squared her thin shoulders and hardened her amber eyes as she walked up the stairs to stand between Ukraine and Belarus.  
"Ivan Braginski." Russia was shocked; his whole family might die at the other nations' hands. Or his. As Russia walked up the platform to join his fellow 23 nations, he began to let General Winter creep back into his soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy with school, so, yeah. Sorry about the lenght of this chapter, but I needed some serious fluff and sadness. Read, review, and hopefully, enjoy! ~M**  
** P.S., I own nothing.**

Chapter Two: The Trains

The chosen nations were lead into the Town Hall, which was never used until now.

Effie stood in the center of a plush room as the nations settled themselves on velvet or leather couches. Effie clasped her hands together and gave what she must have thought was a pep-talk. "Don't worry gentlemen and ladies; not everything is as gloomy as it seems! You get to travel to the marvelous Capitol, meet our President, wear beautiful clothes and eat fine food, and you will have an absolutely wonderful time!" The nations just looked at her with blank expressions. Effie obviously didn't expect this, and they all sat in awkward silence.

"Well, since nobody has come to say their goodbyes, we can just board the trains! We had to bring in seven trains instead of the one, since there are so many of you this year! I have a list of who will be in each train. Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, and Francis will be in Train One. Yao and Mei will be in Train Two. Ivan, Katyusha, Natalia, and Freya will be in Train Three. The Beilschmidts, the Vargas brothers, and Kiku will be in Train Four. Vash, Lili, Elizaveta, and Roderich will be in Train Five. Herakles and Maximo will be in Train Six. And Matthias, Tino, and Berwald will be in Train Seven. Alright, everyone! Stay in your groups and let's go!"

The twenty-four tributes made their way to the train station, where the cameras followed their every move. Once they all boarded the trains, the locomotives zipped away, moving almost silently.

Train Five

The four nations sat silently, not one of them moving, except for Elizaveta, who was stroking Lili's hair. Vash and Roderich sat next to each other, looking uncomfortable. "Big Brother?" Lili asked, picking her head up off of Hungary's lap.  
"What is it, Lili?"  
"Do you think I'm going to die?" The adult nations looked at Liechtenstein with sorrow and discomfort.  
"No, Miss Lili. We will keep you alive until the very end." Austria said with such intensity, that it shocked the three other nations.  
"But, what about the other younger tributes?"  
"Hopefully, we don't have to kill them, but if we do, we will." Vash said shortly and with all seriousness. Lili looked up at him with tearful emerald eyes; her brother loved her that much. It made her want to cry. And she did.

Train Three

The siblings sat in silence in the elegant dining car. Georgia was gazing out the window, staring at the grass fields they passed. "You know," she said. "This is exactly like the Soviet Union." Ukraine gasped, but the small nation continued to speak, her eyes were glazed as she thought about the old days. "We're all under someone's thumb; we have no say in anything, we're killed and no one bats an eye about it. There are good things, too. No need to feel ashamed when you die; nobody cares." Ukraine began to cry, but Russia just looked at the plush red carpet.

"Da, this is very much like the Soviet days. Except we had power then, but now we have none. We are like cattle being led to slaughter." Everyone turned to Belarus, whose eyes were red from crying. When she saw everyone looking at her, Belarus ducked her head so a long sheet of iridescent blond hair hid her face. "I'm sure you'll win, Belarus; you're strong, intelligent, and a demon with that knife." Ukraine said gently. Belarus turned to the big sister she has tormented for so long, and _gave her a hug._

Night quickly fell, and all the nations went to sleep, or, at least, tried to.

Little Italy was awake and staring at the ceiling, watching as passing lights slung flashes of yellow across the gilded surface. He had crawled into bed with his Luddy, and listened to his rhythmic breathing. These last five days, or more, of his life would not be wasted by him crying. He was going to be strong; for Big Brother, for Germany...

~Back in District 13.5~

In America's very large house, New York was taking bets. Georgia, who was betting his freshest peaches, was rooting for Denmark. California, the hippie, bet her favorite Volkswagen van on Ukraine. New York really wanted that van; he could sell it for an insane price. All the states, and D.C, had placed bets. Except for Tennessee and Indiana, the only two states who liked Georgia, and were extremely upset about probably losing their friend and uncle and, maybe, father.

Tennessee wasn't paying any attention to her rowdy siblings. She was sitting in her leather recliner, staring at the small picture of Germany in her locket. "Come back, Ludwig. Please, come back." She whispered.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello, my beautiful and handsome readers! I have some news for you~

I am starting another story! And I need you to help me! I am doing a series of drabbles/oneshots for some of the most hated and weirdest Hetalia pairings! If you would cooperate in my poll, the second one, things will go smoothly. Are you up for the challenge?

From xXSkinnyDeerXx


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my Globs, I'm sooooo sorry! My mother has restricted my computer access for school breaks only! I am making this chapter long to make up for this horrible crime. The chapter includes the makeovers. Oh, and my OC Georgia, goes through a major personality change when she arrives in the Capitol. If you read my other story, that's how she really behaves.**

Chapter 4: Makeovers

Canada woke up in the morning to find Kumajiro sitting on his chest, gazing into his eyes intently. "Good morning, Kumacachi..." The nation muttered sleepily.  
"Who are you?"  
Canada sighed; why could Kumquat never remember his name? "I'm Canada." He said in a monotone. Kuma sniffed and crawled off of his owner and out of Matthew's cabin in search of food aboard the train. With a groan, Canada followed the small polar bear towards the dining car.

England, France, and America were already seated at the table, sipping coffee and tea. The table was laden with bowls and platters and plates piled high with porridge, eggs, bacon, toast, marmalade, and almost every other breakfast food imaginable. Matthew sat next to France and helped himself to some scrambled eggs and sausage. Much to his dismay, there were no pancakes. _Oh well,_ Matthew thought to himself, _I really can't be picky right now. _The dining car was silent except for the usual breakfast noises; juice splashing, bacon and toast crunching, and swallowing.

England set down his tea and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well, this topic was going to come up eventually, so who are you going to take out first?"  
This question was met with America choking on a strip of bacon and France spilling hot coffee down the front of his shirt.

"_Q-Quoi?" _Matthew asked, choking on his apple juice. England furrowed his bushy eyebrows uncomfortably.  
"Y-you all heard me. Who are you going to take out first?" Arthur repeated. The train car was deathly silent for a moment.  
"W-well... I guess I would take out the weak ones first just to get it over with. You know, like Ukraine, Taiwan, Cuba, and the Italians." America said uncomfortably. Francis merely stared at the American.  
"If I were you, Brother, I would take out those who were the biggest threats." Canada stated quietly.  
"You mean Russia, Belarus, and Georgia, right? Along with the Nordics and Germany brothers, of course." Alfred fired back. Canada was silent; Alfred had actually noticed him?  
"Mon petit Mathieu would never 'urt a girl of course, oui?" France interjected.

Instead of answering the question, however, Canada merely knocked back his juice and went back to his room. Kumajiro followed, pawing at the blue hem of his pajama pants. As he left, France stared at Matthew with sad blue eyes; what happened to sweet, shy Canada?

~Thirty Minutes later~

America sat on the luxurious bed in his room, staring at the ornate lamp on the side table while spacing out. Sighing, he broke out of his haze and flopped back on the dark gold comforter. America began to hum _American Idiot, _which was-ironically- his favorite song. Before he could get to the third verse however, the sky outside of the windows and the train car went black.

He fell to the floor with a thump, losing his glasses in the process. He could hear the others cursing (England), quiet shrieking (Canada), and some rather loud screaming (France). "IT'S THE ALIENS! THEY'RE ATTACKING! I TOLD YOU, IGGY!" The hero screamed. After a few more seconds, the sky and train car lit up again. America adjusted his glasses and moved towards the large windows. "Holy Nantucket..." He breathed.

The train was no longer surrounded by trees and mountains, but by hoards of screaming Capitol people. '_Wow, Lady Gaga would love this place!'_ America thought as he took note of all the abnormal fashions that the people wore. Everyone wore bright wigs, insane shades of colors, and outrageous makeup. One guy even had rhinestones embedded in his cheeks! When the Capitol goers saw Alfred, they began screaming even louder.  
"I love you, Alfred!"  
"I'm betting on you, blondie!"  
"Have my babies, Alfred!" Oddly enough, the last bit was screamed by a guy. Screams for Arthur, Francis, Matthew, and the other tributes rang out through the white tunnel.

Soon, the trains came to a smooth stop at a large platform. Several Peacekeepers and oddly dressed people stood there, waiting for the tributes. They were the stylists; the people who would polish the tributes until they were absolutely perfect. The doors to the trains slid open and twenty-four nations spilled out, all in various stages of panic. Ukraine was silently crying, Italy was clutching Germany with both arms and legs, refusing to let go, and Liechtenstein was holding Switzerland's hand with bone-crushing force. As the nations continued to panic, an orange-decked woman teetered forward on eleven-inch stilettos.

"Like, hello, everyone! I'm, like, Felicia, the head stylist!" Felicia said  
"I DON'T-A WANT TO-A DIE!" Italy cried. Everyone on the platform stared at him.  
"If you would, like, follow me, we can head to the Prepping Stations!" Felicia continued like nothing had happened. They all followed her, still to dumbstruck to speak.

After a short walk, the countries ended up in a large room the size of the old Conference Room. Twenty four tables, mirrors, and carts filled with combs, picks, scissors, wax, lotion, dye, straighteners, and curlers decorated the space. At the sight of a rack filled with nothing but scissors, China fingered his ponytail; he hoped that the stylists wouldn't cut it. Felicia clapped her hands, which caused more stylists to file in. To China, they all looked like the colorful birds he kept at the old Imperial Palace back in his country. Yao felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around, spotting Taiwan nervously twirling her skirt. "What's wrong, Mei, aru?" The older nation asked.  
"I-I hope they don't cut my hair." She stuttered. China gave her a wry smile.  
"We are in the same boat, aru." Before China and Taiwan could continue bonding over their fear of getting their hair cut, the stylists began to take tributes to their prepping tables.

Georgia's stylist, a man dressed in peacock blue and green, led her to a curtained off area. He handed her a blue gown that reached her knees and bared her arms. "Strip." He demanded with his silly Capitol accent. Georgia gave him her famous 'WTF' look, but he was immune. The stylist pushed her behind the curtain and called, "If you don't, sweetie, I'll dye your hair pink!"

Two minutes later, Freya stepped out from behind the curtain, her permanent scowl in place. The stylist, Chedda, smiled, bearing bleached white teeth. "That wasn't so bad, now was it, sweetie?" He asked in a condescending tone.  
"If I win these stupid Games, the first thing I'll do is come back here and rip your throat out." She growled. Chedda merely smiled and led the violent nation to a prep table.

Freya lay down on the cold metal surface and watched as Ukraine's stylist squirted a bright pink liquid into her hands. Curious, Georgia continued to watch as the stylist rubbed the paste into Ukraine's short hair. Before Freya's very eyes, Katyusha's short hair grew a foot, leaving it trailing her middle back. Chedda caught her looking and began to hatch a plan. "If you want, sweetie, I can ask Cherrie if I can borrow that."  
"...Really?"  
"Yes! I'll be right back, hon!" Chedda made his way over to Cherrie's station, a sassy smirk on his lips.  
"Hey, Cherrie? Can I borrow the black hair dye?" Cherrie nodded her bright pink curls and quickly passed him a large tube of the dye.

The stylist made his way back over to Georgia. "Okay, hon, I need you to relax for me. This will sting for a moment, but you need to be strong, 'kay?" Georgia nodded and 'relaxed' as Chedda began to work the dye through her hair.

Finland and Sweden watched as the blue and green stylist worked black dye through Georgia's hair. Finland didn't know her very well, but he did know that she was very proud of her dark brown hair.  
"I find it odd that the stylist is changing Georgia's hair, don't you, Ber?" Sweden just gave his usual grunt; he was too distracted by how close the tiny Finn was to him, and he wasn't crying, either!  
"I know he's doing what will make her prettier, but I think that Georgia would have told him not to touch her hair..."  
"Hm." The Swede grunted again.

Suddenly, a stylist with bright yellow duds ran up to him and pulled off his glasses. He looked around for Finland, but he only saw blobs. A small blonde one gripped his arms. "Hold still, Ber! The stylist lady just took your glasses!" Finland said nervously. The stylist was soon joined by another covered in fake butterflies. "No, no, no, Sophie! He looks weird without them!" The one covered in butterflies snatched Sweden's glasses and shoved them back onto his nose.  
"Th'nks." Berwald mumbled. Butterfly Girl giggled and blushed, causing Finland's lavender eyes to narrow. If the butterfly chick wanted Berwald, she would have to go through him, first!

~Two Hour Timeskip brought to you by Finland's jealously~

Two hours later, all of the countries were prepped. America had gotten his hair properly combed for the first time in his life, Taiwan's hair was cut to her chin (she was in hysterics), and Romano's stylist had a black eye after he pulled the Italian's curl. Not to mention that Georgia had black hair. Georgia saw it when she passed by Canada's station. Her hair had no trace of walnut or chocolate left; instead it was the color of a raven's wing, minus the feathers of course. Freya's right eye began to twitch, as well as her fingers. "CHEDDA, I WILL BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS!" She screamed. Before Georgia could continue threatening her stylist, Ukraine pulled her face between her large breasts.

Freya began to panic, her arms spasming due to lack of oxygen. Japan went up to Ukraine and tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss Katyusha, I berieve that Freya isn't abre to breathe due to her face being between your..." The Japanese man trailed off. Ukraine looked down at Freya, whose arm spasms had stopped. "Oops! Sorry, Little Sister!" She blushed while pulling Georgia out. Georgia's face was bright red and her mouth was opening and closing like a fish's.  
"...I... am scarred for life." She shuddered. Russia stifled his laughter by hiding his face inside of his scarf.  
'_These tributes are insane..._' Felicia thought.

The tributes were led from the prepping room towards a large wall covered in elevators. Felicia had left and was replaced once again by Effie Trinket, this time in bright fuchsia. "Hello again, my beautiful and handsome tributes! It is _so_ _nice_ to see you again!" She purred. The tributes gave half-hearted hellos, except for Liechtenstein, who gave Effie a hug. "Alright, then! Now I need you all to separate into twelve groups of two and step into an elevator for me! These will take you to your residence where you will be staying for five nights. Any questions?"  
There weren't any.

The countries began to group up, choosing friends or family to room with. America and Canada, France and England, Russia and China, Ukraine and Belarus, Georgia and Romano, Japan and Taiwan, Cuba and Greece, Denmark and Prussia, Sweden and Finland, Switzerland and Liechtenstein, Austria and Hungary, and Germany and Italy went together. The elevators took the pairs up to their floors, which had only one apartment for each duo. The rooms were very lavish and spacious, with mahogany furniture, plush pillows and rugs, and fancy china dishware and real silver tableware.

After eating identical dinners of roast chicken, peas swimming in butter, soft rolls, and a slice of chocolate cake, the nations went to bed, or at least tried to. They all had unnerving nightmares of watching their loved ones being killed or being killed by their loved ones. Liechtenstein woke up screaming after dreaming that Russia had killed her, and Switzerland merely watched.

** Hey everybody! Sorry the last bit was really crappy; I was typing it at one in the morning! In case you're wondering, the tributes do in fact stay in the Capitol for five nights. There's the night they arrive, then the parade, the group training, the individual training, and night of the interviews.  
-xXSkinnyDeerXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god, I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated since last year and this isn't really even a chapter! I have been battling osteosarcoma and I just found out that I'm fine now.**

**If you hate me, please send me all of your hate. ALL OF IT...**

**Hasta la Pasta~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,my dear readers! sorry for not updating either of my stories, I've just been really busy and shit like that. HOWEVER! THIS IS NOT A STORY UPDATE! It is just me, telling you, that I have switched accounts! I am now KuroSeine! I will be uploading these stories to my new profile and revamping them, which will take some time. Forgive me, my fan fiction babies!**

** ~KuroRei-chan ( now KuroSeine)**


End file.
